


Blessed?

by lululandd



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululandd/pseuds/lululandd
Summary: The Outsider has an uninvited guest in the Void, but not an unwelcome one.





	Blessed?

She had a dream that she was floating. Hovering. Flying? Everything around her was blue. it was sky blue, but not quite. Do you ever stare at the blueness of the sky and wondered what's on the other side? How far before that light blue turns into the darkness of space? how you just wanted to reach your hand out and take some of the blue with you? well this is the kind of blue in which you don't want to stretch your hand out, the kind where you are sure there's immediately nothing behind it. Sort of an empty blue. There was a cold white light underneath; it emitted no warmth at all. Above was a darker shade of blue. She turned around and gasped at the sight of a whale. she thought to herself, wake up. Wake up eve, this is just a dream. but she didn't. If this was a dream, it wasn't the kind that lets her wake up on her own terms. She stood, hovered, whatever. Waiting for the whale to come close and swallow her whole. But it didn't happen.

The whale seemed to be asleep, or frozen, or dead. She raised half an arm to see if the whale would react. It didn't. She breathed out a sigh of relief. she tried to move forward but stepped into nothingness, a feeling like you're missing a step on the stairs. She swam, but went upwards instead. in an alarming speed, also. she stopped making swimming motions and gradually slowed. Maybe this is what its like outer sp- shit. am I abducted? did they take that whale and- no. this is the Void. What did they call the outsider? le...lev something. She made forwards swimming motions, but that only made her move a short distance. Finally exhausted, she decided to just move her torso a little bit forwards. She moved the same short distance as she was making those stupid forwards swimming motions. she smiled and moved closer to the whale. it turns out the whale wasn't as big as she thought it would be, that it was but an infant. she moved closer to its fins (not wanting to go anywhere near its face in case it woke up) the whale had a large vertical gash on its side, it seemed to have stopped bleeding, but the bloodstains remain. Moving even closer, she felt sad for the animal, probably just weeks or months when it suffered the ordeal, and then somehow getting here.

"i remembered what the name was" she said aloud, absent mindedly, "it was the-"

"Leviathan"

The voice came from the upper side of the whale, and has an echo-ey quality to it. She recoiled back from the whale, afraid it would come to life. Upon recoiling she looked upwards and saw a human shape above the whale, she guessed it was the outsider. the being overseers loathed. She couldn't see him very well, but the moment she wanted a better look, he was gone.

"How did you get here?" the voice came from behind, making her turn immediately. Her human strength of turning made her spin, instead of facing the outsider. She winced, and a cold hand caught her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and met the outsider's pitch black eyes. She was immediately mesmerised by them, and her heart raced. Granny rags wasnt kidding about how breath taking they were. She blinked a couple of times,

"I - I woke up here." she pointed behind him "sort of over there, then i turned around and saw the whale and um.. Walked, or rather floated here."

"Are you dead? Sacrificed?" he asked. Again the voice had an echo-ey quality to them, which made it sound like it came from the place where he was standing, not from his mouth.

"Oh no I hope not. But it is a possibility that i got murdered in my sleep." The Outsider disappeared in a cloud of hard smoke, and then reappeared seconds later beside her. She remembered not to turn so hard and faced him.

"Your mortal body is alive and well. What quarrel do you have with the void, Evangeline? Mere mortals do not get summoned here by the Void itself."

She did a panicky shrug, "I don't know. I haven't been hearing voices or see things or anything. i'm sorry. I don't know what I did to anger the Void."

The outsider cocked his head, his face still showing no emotion. "We shall see." The Outsider held out his hand to her, but she did not make a move to take it. Yes he looked handsome and welcoming, but he's also a powerful deity. What if taking his hand means a once way ticket to non-existence? The outsider smiled, "Well, maybe you could close your eyes." No thankyou. She wasn't about to close her eyes in the Void. blinking yes, but purposely closing her eyes by order of the Outsider? No. She took his hand instead. The dark cloud enveloped them both, and they reappeared on what seemed to be a stone island of ruins. The stone was cold to her bare feet, and she shivered. She tried moving upwards, to make herself airborne again. But she couldn't. She looked at the outsider, at her left, who was already looking at her. "Why can't I hover again? Like before?"

He gave her a half smile, "For the first time Evangeline, I don't know."

"Sorry", She muttered. "Umm I guess this is the part where we move forwards, then". She looked ahead of her, where see saw familiar sights, and familiar people, although they are all frozen. As they move forwards, eve saw her frozen child self playing with her brothers, her baby brothers that she lost during the plague. She approached them, looking at them for the longest time, and half hoped they would come to life and asked her to play. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She looked back at the outsider, who stood behind, "Why are you doing this? I'm dead in real life, aren't I? I've always believed in you so you're the one that has to go through this with me."

He hovered over and placed a cold hand to her shoulder, "You are still alive. But I am not sure why you are here." he gestured to the stone islands he had created, "I took these from your mind. The ones nearing the end later are glimpses of the future I have seen. We are figuring out why the Void summoned you here. I do not summon humans that doesn't bear, or will not bear my mark into the Void. Come, we do not have all time." and guided her forwards.

She paused, resisting his push, "Time is meaningless here. Neither seconds nor centuries." She responded. The outsider stared at her, and then lowered his arm until it was at the middle of her back. Then he pushed inwards, and she felt his cold hands closed into her heart. Her eyes widen and she looked into his direction. He was focused to the direction of her heart. What he pulled out was a heart, she wasn't sure it was hers, and it was laden with wires and a circular display that shines light when it beats faster. She felt faint right after he pulled it out. She could no longer stand, or sit with her own strength, so she leaned on the outsider, who sat down with her. He puts the heart back into her, but the feeling remained.

"How did you come across that?"

She shook her head, "i didn't even know that was there. Is it my heart? I don't think so."

"It belonged to the late empress Jessamine Kaldwin."

"But how did it get there? I've never met her. I've seen the Royal Protector, but we didn't exactly meet. Will we see him on these time fragment memory things? It was only a few days ago."

The outsider cocked his head, grabbed her shoulders and took her to the time she met Corvo Attano. She was practising knife throwing with one of the off duty guards, and he happened to pass by and watched them. She realised up close that he looked tired and sad. no wonder, he lost a lover, an empress, and he was framed for it. The outsider saw Evangeline's time frozen face, and then back at her real self. He looked at the memory behind her and saw her sleeping with her family members around.

"What happened to you, Evangeline? Normally family members do not gather around a bed in that fashion unless one is dead." He stared at her deeply, "I am very sure you are not."

She flashed him a weak smile. "I've always had a bad heart condition, and I was told Iwent into a coma for a few days." she pointed at the previous memory. "After the coma I felt better than ever, and nev-" her eyes widened and clutched her chest "Could it be that Corvo gave me the empress' heart? To make me feel better? Could he do that?" she gazed into the Outsider's black metallic eyes in horror.

"On rare occasions the heart whispers its deepest desires" He muttered.

She turned her head to him, "So the Empress stated her wish to be put in a comatose girl's body?"

"To replace a heart that had stopped beating."

Both her hands closed around her mouth, "That...that... makes so much sense." Her legs couldn't support her body anymore, and she sat down. "That's why I've been feeling so much better, that's why I've had these wise thoughts, and it is probably why I'm here too. The heart wanted to go home for a bit?

"The empress, is she here?" She looked around then looked up at the Outsider, but he shook his head.

She slowly nodded, and said nothing more of the matter. She saw there were more islands, after this, with tallboys and fire, and she changed the subject. "You see horrible glimpses of the future. And that island is going to happen soon. Emily will be crowned Empress in a matter of weeks. Is that island related to her crowning?" The outsider merely watched the island of tallboys and fire. "Is that a thing that will happen no matter what? Can I stop it?"

He shook his head. Her heart sank. Then, "Corvo will do his best to the situation. He handled his framing very well."

She scooted to the edge of the island, watching a lone whale amongst the islands. "How old are you?" she asked, not sure if it was addressed to the Outsider or the whale.

But he replied anyway, "4000, give or take."

"And how many people did you give your mark to?"

"Eight."

She smiled, "And do you enjoy denying Sokolov of this privilege?" She had no previous knowledge of this, had the Empress' thought collided with hers?

The Outsider stood up, and actually walked to join her at the edge of the island. She heard the crunch of his boots at the stone beneath it. She turned around to look as he walked, and then returned to stare at the whale.

"Did the heart tell you that?"

"I've heard about him talking about it. How he sacrificed for you, how many altars he built across the sea, how many blood he had shed. No wonders he looks so terrible. Those horrendous things he did."

"i take a small amusement in his efforts. I whisper lies into ears from time to time. 'Whisper into a goat's ear at midnight whilst holding a dark candle wearing nothing but a leather necklace', I had said one time. And he did as told. Multiple goats on uncountable nights."

She laughed, and covered her mouth immediately. The Void is not a place for laughing. The Outsider smiled widely, but then the smile retracted, and his face was again expressionless. He puts his right hand over her left one, and her heart beats even faster. if this is what he does to women, no wonder granny rags was obsessed with him her whole life. She smiled nervously, but puts her right hand on top of the outsider's. She felt colder than ever before. Then she muttered, "I think i will help the Lord Protector. I hope that disaster with the tallboys doesn't come from me helping him."

He shook his head and frowned, "Your destiny is someplace else." he teleported them to the end of the island, with her hands still holding onto his. She squeezed them. The last island held her tombstone, with Corvo giving the Empress flowers and holding the heart in his left hand.

"I must return the heart when the time is right." She whispered.

The Outsider squeezed back, then she lets go of him and nodded, her jaw set. He held both her shoulders, then she woke up with the sun shining through her bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a bunch for reading♡


End file.
